Musician and the Rabbit
by Zukuto Kachirikumei
Summary: Just a cute little LavixAllen story. This is based on more recent events/settings that have occurred in the manga, so if you aren't caught up some of it will sound confusing and some chapters may contain spoilers. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Musician and the Rabbit**

_**Chapter 1- Question Mark.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Allen sat facing the white piano of the 14th's secret room, legs drawn up to his chest. Timcampy rested casually on his head. He clutched his knees with his hands as he stared off at nothing. How he had managed to escape from Howard Link's constant supervision was a surprise to even him. However, he knew he'd be in for a lecture once he was found. Especially if Link found out he was here on the Ark. At the moment he didn't care, it was just nice to be by himself for a change and he knew it would take awhile for anyone to realize where he was. It was a secret room after all. Thoughts continued to circle rapidly in the boys head. _Why me? I still don't understand. _Even his master's words still haunted him. _"What if I told you you'll have to kill someone you love…" What the hell is he talking about? As if I'd let that happen. _He let out an exhausted sigh and continued to stare at the floor.

Meanwhile, walking briskly down the hallways of headquarters was none other then Bookman Jr. who just so happened to be searching for his white haired comrade. "Allen! Oi! Allen!" he called. _Where'd he go? _Lavi stopped to think for a minute. He went over all the places he had already checked in his mind, trying to think of the most likely place for Allen to be. He suddenly felt very silly. _Baka. That should've been the first place you checked! _He gave himself a good smack to the forehead. _Some Bookman you are. Anyone here could've told you to check the cafeteria you dork. _It's not that Lavi needed to find Allen for any particular reason, he was simply bored. Most of his other comrades were busy either on missions or helping out with other things.

Lavi approached the cafeteria and skimmed the room for his friend. Much to his disappointment, Allen was nowhere to be seen. _No way. Is he really not here? Of all places…. _The red head frowned in defeat. _Maybe someone else has seen him. _he thought as he scanned the room for someone who might know. It was then that he spotted Kanda sitting in his usual place eating his usual order of Soba. He approached his fellow exorcist and greeted him cheerfully. "Good morning Yuu~!"

"Lavi, I swear if you call me that one more time I-" Kanda was abruptly interrupted by the rather non-intimidated Bookman.

"Yeah yeah…" He responded, waving his hand, ignorant to Kanda's current irritation. "So, Yuu, have you seen Allen any where?"

"No. I haven't. Now go away."

"Hmn…" Lavi stared off into the distance. _Where the hell did he go. I've practically checked all of Headquarters. _

Just as he was leaving, he spotted a slightly frantic looking Inspector Link. Lavi got his hopes up for a second, thinking Allen had to be near by since he was being supervised. Wrong again. No Allen. _Man, he even got away from him? You're very sneaky Allen. Very sneaky. _He continued to wander the halls of the Order, scratching the back of his head in confusion. That's when it hit him. There was only one place he hadn't checked. _Could Allen be on the Ark?_

Sneaking his way past securities and the majority of the people in the area, the future Bookman stealthily entered the Ark. _Now, where is Allen? _He began to wander around checking random rooms, determined to find his friend. "Oh Allen~! Allen! Aaaalleeeen!"

Allen perked his head up and looked around. "Did you hear that Tim?" he asked, looking up at the golem still resting on his head. "It sounded like someone yelling."

"Oi! Allen! There's an all you can eat buffet in the cafeteria~! Unlimited amounts of Mitarashi Dango!"

"Is that Lavi?" Allen questioned. He recognized the voice but barely heard what he was shouting. He stood up from the piano bench and opened a door at Lavi's current location.

"Huh?" The red haired boy stopped, seeing the door open up beside him. He peaked his head inside to realize he found who he had been looking for. "Allen, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Hmn.. Uh…well nothing really. I was just bored and you've been through a lot these past few days so I thought ya might need some cheering up." Lavi smiled cheerfully at his friend. "By the way, how'd you manage to get away from two-spot?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, that was an accident really. We were walking down the hallway and I stopped to look at something and when I turned around he was gone. I got bored so I came here."

"In other words you took advantage of the situation?"

"Heh? Uh..n-no. It's not quite like that." Allen stuttered defensively, an innocent smile on his face. Lavi had barely been there ten seconds and he already started to feel better.

"Ah, whatever. I won't call ya on it." he replied. Lavi leaned against the back of the sofa. "Hey, why don't we head back and go get something to eat?"

Allen sat back down on the piano bench, facing Lavi. "That sounds nice Lavi but, I'm actually not really hungry."

The young Bookman just stared at him in shock. "You? Not hungry?" Lavi leaned over and placed a hand on Allen's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Lavi!" Allen laughed, swatting his friend's hand away. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I worry about you sometimes."

Allen smiled at him. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Say, Allen. I know there's been a lot of rumors goin' around lately. Try not to let them get to ya. They don't know what they're talking about."

"Yeah, I know." he replied, looking solemnly at the ground.

"Hey! I know what you need!" Lavi grinned.

"Huh?"

"A hug~!" And with that, he wrapped his arms around Allen as tightly as he could.

Allen was stunned. "Lavi!" he exclaimed, trying to push him away. Though, after a few seconds he surrendered. "Thank you." he whispered. Lavi was always so happy and energetic. It would be impossible to not feel at least a little better. It was nice to know he had friends who really cared about him.

Letting go of Allen, the young Bookman looked at his friend. His face was only a couple inches away. "Don't mention it." he replied. Lavi suddenly felt a little strange. He gazed at the white haired boy in front of him. His boyish appearance seemed so appealing. For some reason, being this close made the red head almost blush. He had never wanted to kiss someone so badly.

"Lavi?" Allen questioned at his friends strange expression.

He didn't respond. Instead he moved closer. His left hand rested beside Allen on the piano bench, the right lightly resting on the top of Allen's left thigh.

"L…Lavi…?" Allen stuttered. He tried to back away as far as he could without either falling over or onto the Piano behind him. His friend's hand on his leg sent a small shiver through his body. "La-lavi.." he stuttered again, his voice sounding a bit more pleading. His heart pounded. This was very strange.

Lavi continued to lean in until the boy had no room left to back away. His lips grazed Allen's and began to press against them. It was then that he was stopped.

Allen placed a hand on Lavi's chest, pushing him back. A worried and slightly scared look crossed his face. "Ano…" was all he could manage to mutter.

"Huh?" The red head snapped out of his apparent trance. He quickly realized the situation as well as his friend's concerned expression. It didn't take long before Lavi was standing upright and facing the doorway trying not to blush at the embarrassing predicament. "That reminds me! I have some things I have to do and the old Panda's probably looking for me. See ya later Allen!" He spoke quickly and was out the door just as fast. Lavi placed a hand over his mouth as he exited the Ark and headed for his own room. _What was that? Did I really just try to kiss Allen? _He closed the room door behind him and leaned against it. _Not only are we the same gender but I'm supposed to be a Bookman!_ _By rights I shouldn't even be thinking of him as a friend, never mind something more then that. _He let himself slide down until he was sitting on the floor, letting his hand drop to his side. _Seriously, there must be something wrong with me. _

Meanwhile, back on the Ark, Allen stood there stunned as he gazed at the doorway. He lifted a hand to touch his own lips. _Did Lavi …really just try to kiss me? _

_

* * *

_

Authors notes:

_Okay. So thus ends the first chapter of my first D. Gray-Man fic. I tried very hard to keep them as in character as possible, so I hope you find it to be so. There will most DEFINITELY be more chapters- I would never leave a story at a spot like that and not continue it. That'd be cruel. I think this chapter is probably on the short side but I tend to prefer shorter chapters and it just seemed like a good place to end it. Aside from that I need some time to properly develop the upcoming events._

_Feedback would be VERY much appreciated. Let me know what you think, give me suggestions, whatever. Hope you enjoyed it~!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Musician and the Rabbit**

_**Chapter 2- Insatiable.**_

* * *

The next day soon arrived and Lavi had spent all of the previous afternoon and the majority of that morning lost in a tidal wave of thoughts and confused emotions, all of which still made no sense to him. Currently he was sitting in a study with Bookman reading up on recent news and events, observing the situation on the rest of the world aside from this war between the Millennium Earl and the Noah. However, the truth was, Lavi was gazing blankly at the columns and lines of ink on the page and staring right through them. Indeed, he was seeing through the page and into his own mind. He could hear the faint sound of Bookman rambling on about something that he had no mind set to listen to. _This is ridiculous. Am I really obsessing over this? How do I? How can I like Allen? When did this happen? Why did I feel so compelled to kiss him? He was so close, he just looked so…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I don't…I don't…I am not attracted to men. I'm definitely not. I am not Gay. How could I be? I like women. I love women. Beautiful women. Foreign women. Pretty blond women…Lovely…love…I love…could I…maybe…could I really…love…Allen? Damn it! Why can't I get this out of my mind? I can't concentrate on anything at all right now._

"Lavi?" Bookman called questioningly. "Lavi. I asked you a question. Are you listening? Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi! LAVI!"

"Huh?" The young red head look up at the old panda, briefly snapping out of his thoughts.

"Pay attention!" He scolded, hitting Lavi on the head with a hard cover book..

"Ah! Itai-tai-tai-tai-tai…Jiji!"

"I'm talking to you! Did you even hear anything I said? You have the attention span of a gold fish!"

The young apprentice sighed and rose to his feet. "Sorry. I need a break. I can't concentrate right now." He placed the newspaper on the table and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"A break? I'll give you a break! Insolent..-" Bookman sighed as the door closed. _Lavi..that kid will be the death of me. _

Lavi wandered down the hallway, heading in the direction of the cafeteria, still very much perplexed by the situation. _I should apologize to him at the very least. I think I really freaked him out. I mean it'd be stupid to think he'd- wait. What am I saying? Am I actually admitting this? No. How can I? Aghhhhhh~! Man, this sucks…I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. Should I even peruse something so…- can I? Have I just been subconsciously attracted to him all this time? I don't know anymore. Do I really expect to be more then friends? He's 3 years younger then me too damn it! Allen, why do you have to act so much older then you are? Stupid…stupid…this is so stupid. _As he entered the cafeteria he was almost instantly greeted by the one person consuming his thoughts.

"Lavi~! Over here~!" Allen called from a table across the room. Leenalee and Chaoji were also there along with Link of course.

_Then again, he doesn't look all that mortified. _he thought as he walked over to where they where sitting. He took a seat across from his friends, trying desperately to fake a smile. _Maybe I'm over thinking this. Is he oblivious or just pretending? Either way I should- _"Etto, Allen. About yesterday I-"

"Already forgot about it Lavi." Allen replied with a smile.

"…for…got?" _So that's it. He's just writing it off as if it never happened. _

"Yesterday?" Leenalee questioned. "What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing~!" Both boys quickly chimed, leaving their friends with confused expressions.

It wasn't long before the subject changed and a new topic consumed their conversation. Lavi watched and tried to listen though he said very little. When they laughed he laughed with them but in reality he was no longer paying attention. Every now and then he would notice himself staring at Allen and would have to force himself to look somewhere else. _Damn it. Stop it. Just stop thinking about it. Just…stop…_

"Oi, lavi? Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet today."

It was Leenale. _She knows something's wrong. _"Uh..no. I'm fine. Just not much to say I guess." he lied.

"Are you sure?" Allen asked. "Leenalee's right. You're usually so talkative. It's not like you." Allen unconsciously brushed some of his hair off the base of his shoulder.

In any other situation that would seem like a normal gesture but to the slowly breaking red head it just revealed his bare neck and more of his soft and pale looking skin. Lavi nearly blushed. This was too much to take. _I think I … I like him. Why do I like him? I can't do this. How do I pretend I'm okay. _He couldn't even manage a response. It felt like the minute his mouth opened his feelings would come pouring out in an uncontrollable fountain of words even he didn't understand. The young bookman stood up to leave. "I-I have to go." He walked calmly but inside he felt like running.

His three comrades looked at each other with question marks in their eyes. "Lavi.." Allen called calmly with a hint of concern in his voice.

_Don't follow me. Don't follow me Allen. Just …stay there. _Without realizing it, he had begun to walk faster.

"Lavi, wait!" He called again, standing up from the table. As Lavi disappeared around the corner so did Allen as he chased after his friend.

Link soon hurried after. "Hey! Allen! Don't be so quick to run off!"

The Jr. Bookman darted into the nearest open room. It was just a small study room with a few bookshelves and a desk with two chairs. Allen entered soon after. "Lavi. Is this about-"

Allen was interrupted by Link who was perfectly ready to lecture Allen on thinking before running off on his own. Especially being in the position he's in. However, Allen didn't give him this chance.

"Link. Could you give us some privacy. We have something serious to talk about and it would be awkward if you were standing there listening."

The inspector looked at the two boys and sighed. "Fine. I'll wait outside the door."

"Thank you." Allen replied, as polite as always. He shut the door and turned to his conflicted friend who was now sitting at the desk leaning over with his chin rested on top of his folded arms. "Is this about yesterday?"

"Allen." Lavi started, avoiding eye contact. "Would it be weird if I said I…think I like you?"

"Etto…you mean as in like…like me?" His voice sounded half worried and the other half fearful. This was quite the unexpected situation and he wasn't all that sure of how he should approach it.

"Yeah."

"Ano…"

"You don't have to be so hesitant. Be honest. It's ridiculous isn't it?"

"L-lavi…I…uh…I always got the impression you liked women." Allen took the other chair and sat next to his friend. He hoped he could be of some help so long as this didn't turn into another awkward situation.

"Yeah so did I."

"So why…?"

"I don't know." Lavi looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since they entered the room. He stared at the stone-coloured iris' blinking innocently at him. "Don't look at me like that Allen. I'm just as confused."

"I…don't really know what to say…"

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" Lavi continued gazing at Allen's eyes. A somber expression covered his face. This feeling was back again and he had left himself no room to deny it. He liked him. He wanted him.

"Eh? Ki-ki-kiss…?" Allen looked at his friend with the same eyes he had the day before. Now it was awkward and he would have to fight every urge he had telling him to run as far away as he could. Running away wouldn't solve anything. Though, he wasn't sure staying would either at this point.

"Can I?" Lavi asked again. He was now sitting up and leaning closer to Allen.

"L-l-l-lavi…y-you aren't serious?" He again felt himself leaning as far back as Lavi leaned forward.

"I'm completely serious. Why not?"

"Did it occur to you that we're both guys? What do you mean why not?"

"What's so bad about it?"

"You've lost your mind."

"No, I'm just tired of pretending I don't give a shit." At this moment any intentions he had of getting consent had been cast aside. Lavi pushed forward and grabbed both of Allen's wrists; one in each hand. "If you lean back any more you're going to fall Allen."

"I'm okay with that at this point." Allen replied, struggling to free his wrists. "Lavi! Seriously. Let go."

The red head smirked mischievously as his face paused centimeters away from Allen's.

"La-" His second attempt to plead with his friend was interrupted by the feel of Lavi's lips against his own. Allen's eyes widened in surprise. He desperately tried to free his wrists- to push him away- but to no avail.

As much as he knew he might regret forcing this later, Lavi tightened his grip refusing to let go until he was satisfied. He could feel his friend still trying to twist his hands free. Briefly letting go of Allen's right wrist, he moved his hand up to interlock their fingers. He had expected that in a situation like this his heart would be pounding, but instead he felt comfortable and calm. He wondered how this could seem so natural. Lavi's eyes closed as he let himself drowned in the feeling, taking in everything his other four senses would let him. Soft lips; beautiful scent; the sound of his heart beating; Allen's hands tightly grasped in his own; all this and more consumed the red head's thoughts. He continued until he could no longer feel Allen struggle. The boy's fingers twitched in a last attempt to beg Lavi to stop and after a second or two he had given up completely. Lavi pulled away slowly and loosened his grasp.

A light blush covered the boys cheeks as he stared in shock at his friend. He wanted to pull his hands away from Lavi but he was too frozen to do so.

"You're blushing Allen." Lavi said finally. He felt a little bad about being so forceful but since Allen hadn't made any move to push him back yet, he felt just a bit happy as well. The young bookman pulled himself away and waited for a response.

"I am not!" Allen replied quickly, withdrawing his wrists and turning away from Lavi. He was surprised at his own reaction. Was he blushing because he felt embarrassed in this awkward situation or did he actually give into Lavi's Kiss?

The red head laughed in amusement. "You definitely are."

"I'm definitely not." Allen stood up and walked towards the door. His voice had suddenly taken on a much more serious tone. "I'm leaving now."

"Are you mad at me?" Lavi asked calmly despite knowing the likely answer.

Allen didn't say anything as he opened the door and left the room.

Lavi stared at the doorway for a few minutes, as if he were still waiting for Allen to say something. _He's definitely mad at me._

Allen now sat in his own room on the bad, staring at the floor. He let out an exhausted sigh and laid back onto the mattress. He could still feel Lavi's hands around his wrists. He could still see Lavi's face in front of him. _I've never been afraid of a friend before. Not like that. Lavi, you're acting weird. _The truth was, as uncomfortable as it made him feel, he probably could have pushed him away had he really wanted to. Did a part of him let Lavi kiss him? …_likes me. He __likes me._ _How does that- _Allen let out an groan of frustration. _I don't need this kind of stress right now! Lavi, why'd you have to go and get me confused. I'm already confused about everything else. Why couldn't you just be the friend who came to cheer me up? Seriously…_He rolled over onto his side and pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he drifted into a peaceful sleep. He would deal with this later.

* * *

Authors notes:

_Okay. So there is chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who has favorited/alerted/reviewed this story so far. I love reviews, I enjoy reading them and learning what you guys think of the story and/or my writing so comments are very much welcome~!_

_It did come to my attention that I portrayed Bookman as a little more angry then normal. I say he's just irritated cause Lavi wasn't listening and what he had to say was likely important. In the words of Runi: "I don't think Bookman's that mean...But I'd leave it in. It's funny." - I agreed so it stayed the way it was. *nods* _

_Hopefully I can get the next chapter up as fast as I did this one but no promises. I want to update as soon as I can cause I know readers hate having to wait months and months for an update but at the same time I don't want to rush it or I'll start loosing quality. I hope you found this chapter to be as well written as the last. See you in the next chapter. I don't think Allen is very happy with the little Rabbit. XD  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Musician and the Rabbit**

_**Chapter 3- Distance.**_

_**

* * *

**_A few days passed and neither Allen or Lavi had said much of anything to each other. They exchanged words when they needed to; on missions, in battle, etc, but the truth remains that they were simply avoiding each other. If they passed one another in the hallway, not even the slightest greeting left their lips. Both boys did everything in their power to avoid eye contact. Lavi had tried the first day or two. However, after gaining little-to-no response from Allen, he gave up and joined the other side of their silent war. At the times they couldn't avoid each other, no words were spoken. They did very little to hide the hostility and even their comrades were starting to notice.

Lavi was more irritated at being rejected then actually angry at Allen. He hadn't expected him to be this upset. As much as he wanted to be cheerful with him, he couldn't tolerate being ignored either. In other words, Lavi was being stubborn and perhaps a bit childish. _God. It was only a Kiss Allen. Is it that bad that you have to practically hate me for it?_ he thought. At the moment, he was sitting in the cafeteria staring blankly at the food on his plate. The rest of his comrades were there as well, and so was Allen. They still sat at the same table with everyone like usual. It almost irritated Lavi more that Allen still laughed with them and talked to them as if nothing was wrong. _Yeah you just keep pretending. Just keep ignoring me. Not like I give a shit. _He looked up at the silver-haired boy for a moment, subconsciously wishing he could laugh with him again.

"Something wrong Lavi?" Allen asked suddenly, catching his gaze. The boy had chosen to ignore his confused thoughts for now. He had enough to deal with being the suspected 14th, he certainly didn't need the drama of a relationship, especially one with Lavi. For the time being, Allen was quite sure he was disinterested. Besides, he felt it was unfair of Lavi to have forced him into a kiss. It felt awkward now to be around someone he'd like to consider a close friend. It wasn't the best solution but that's the way it was. _What are you staring at me for? Do you have to make everything feel so awkward now?_

"Hmn?" Lavi slowly came out of his thoughts as he realized he was being spoken to. "No. Not at all." he replied simply. _How about you actually acknowledge my existence. Would you even let me apologize if I wanted to?_

"Alright. That's it." Leenalee spoke abruptly. "What is going on with you two? I can't stand it anymore." She stared at the two boys with concerned eyes. She couldn't take seeing her friends so upset with each other, even if she didn't know the reason.

"Eh? You mean me and Lavi?" Allen asked, despite knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yes, you and Lavi. You've barely spoken to each other. I thought you were closer then that."

Lavi looked back down at the table, letting Allen be the one to answer her. _We're getting our friends involved now. Maybe I should just apologize. I can't take this either. I'd rather be just your friend then nothing at all. Well what do you intend to tell her Allen?_

"You're imagining it." he replied with a smile.

_Oh? You still playing this game? Not that I can blame you…but- _"Yup. It's all in your head Leenalee." Lavi smiled and placed a hand on the girls head. "We're as close as ever, ne? Allen?"

"Yeah. So close I'm almost suffocating." His voice had become a little colder with a bit of a sarcastic undertone.

Lavi nearly shuddered at the response. _I think I struck a nerve._

"Are you sure you're-"

The boys interrupted her as they both stood up and slammed their hands down on the table. "We're fine!" they shouted. The two left the cafeteria and went their separate ways.

Later that evening, after all of the order was long asleep, Allen snuck out of his room and away from Link who guarded the door. He hated that he had to stay in his room to get any kind of privacy these days. He felt like walking around on his own for a bit. He couldn't sleep and he really did feel like he was almost suffocating. After wandering around for awhile, he found a spot with a large window and took a seat on the ledge. The boy sighed as he gazed out at the night sky. _What am I supposed to do? I'm afraid of the one person who always made me smile. It's like I don't have anyone to talk to anymore. No. I didn't even need to talk to Lavi. As long as he was around it felt like- I think I'm being harsh but I don't know what to say to him. What am I so afraid of? Maybe I- no. There's no way I feel that way. He forced that on me. Still…why am I so confused then?_

Also unable to sleep, the Jr. Bookman roamed the hallways as well in an attempt to settle his own thoughts. His hair was down and his headband hung loosely around his neck. He stopped when he noticed Allen sitting by the window. Lavi approached slowly. "Hey." he greeted. He leaned against the window to face the opposing wall. "Couldn't sleep either?"

Allen smiled slightly. "What are you stalking me now?"

"You wish." he laughed.

"Only in your dreams Lavi." the boy replied with a sigh.

"My dreams eh? If you were in my dreams Allen, I'd think I'd be more then just stalking you."

Allen turned to look at Lavi, a slightly disturbed expression on his face. "I…didn't need to know that…"

Lavi let out another laugh and nudged Allen lightly in the shoulder with his fist. "Oi, I was kidding." There was a few minutes of silence before he spoke again. "Are you really that mad at me Allen?" he asked, bowing his head to look at the ground. He really did want to fix things but he just didn't know how. _What do you expect me to say to you? What do I have to do? _He longed to properly apologize but he knew a simple 'I'm sorry.' wasn't about to put things back where they were.

The boy let out another sigh. "I'm not…really mad at you Lavi. I just…I don't know what to say. It feels awkward to be around you, to be honest."

"Sorry. I wish I could give you a better reason then I just couldn't help myself but I can't. Is it really that bad?"

Allen's face changed to a more serious expression. "Lavi. You forced me to kiss you after I told you how many times to stop?"

"Zero." he replied calmly, lifting his head back up.

"Eh? What do you mean zero?" He looked at the red head with wide eyes, blinking confusingly.

"Sorry Allen, but stuttering my name isn't exactly a synonym for 'stop.' Besides, I asked you nicely didn't I?" Lavi replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I don't remember giving my consent."

"Well you didn't exactly say 'no' either."

"What?-Ah-I…What the hell do you think 'let go' means?" Allen asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Okay, fair enough, but it's still two-to-one." Lavi smirked at his friend, feeling slightly successful in stating his point- even if it was a foolish one.

"Huh?" Allen stared blankly at Lavi for a few seconds. _Two-to-one? Is he serious? There's no way I didn't- I know I told him to stop. Didn't I? This is absurd. _Upon looking at his red haired friend, he couldn't help but think things could be mended between them. He was angry but he still almost wanted to laugh. Lavi was capable of being ridiculous even in a situation like this. _What is it about you that makes me feel this way? _He studied his friend's expression, wondering what Lavi was really thinking. He understood that he had his own reasons for being upset but that didn't change anything. _He looks better with his hair down…_Allen quickly turned away to stop himself from blushing as he caught himself in the random thought. _Did I really just think that? _Pushing the idea aside, he stood up to leave. "I'm going back to bed."

"Oi, Allen. Can't we just go back to being friends? Or at least _talking_ to each other?" Lavi asked, hoping he hadn't completely demolished their friendship.

"You kind of ruined that Lavi." Allen replied somberly as he began to walk away.

"O-oi, seriously? Allen, wait." He wouldn't accept this. "Wait!" Lavi called again when Allen continued to walk away. Unsatisfied with this, he grabbed the boy by the wrist and spun him around to face him. "I said wait damn it!"

Allen's heart jumped as he felt his body swing around. He quickly whipped his arm out of Lavi's grasp and glared at the surprised red head. His eyes were both cold and fearful. No words were spoken. Instead, he turned and continued down the hallway. _Why am I so afraid of him? Is it- could I be more afraid that I…might like him too? What the hell? When did my life get so damn complicated?_

Lavi watched as Allen disappeared down the corridor. "Aw…man" he mumbled with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair and lazily sat down on the window's ledge. _I'm such an idiot._

* * *

Authors notes:

_And...there is chapter 3. More of a serious chapter I guess. Poor little Lavi. This one was a bit harder for me to write but I did it. Yay! lol.  
_

_I do hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the outcome. I will do my best. *nods*_

_Again thanks for favoriting/reviewing/alerting my story and comments are always welcome~! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Musician and the Rabbit**

_**Chapter 4- Resolve.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Allen now sat at the edge of the bed back in his own room. His knees where drawn up to his chest with his hands clasped loosely on top of them. His lips gently touched his thumbs as he gazed forward at nothing, thoughts spinning faster then he ever thought they were capable of. He knew he was hurting Lavi by being distant but at the same time, he felt the need to sort out his own feelings before he could be comfortable around him again. _This isn't fair Lavi. I don't know what to do. I don't know how I feel. It's not like I can like you because you kissed me. Do I like him though? If I do then…what does that mean? That I've liked him all along? No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. This is ridiculous. I don't-I can't…if I like you then that adds a whole new list of complications and if I don't then…how do I talk to you easily when I know it's just hurting you to pretend you're fine with being friends? _He dropped his knees to let his feet touch the floor and leaned forward, placing his hands over his face. Slowly, he let his hands slide upwards as he ran his fingers through his hair, pausing at the back of his head for a second or two before letting them fall gently into his lap. Allen let out a hurtful sigh and continued the attempt to sort out his feelings. _How long can I ignore it before he demands a response? How long will it take me to find a response I can give him? I'm sorry Lavi. I don't want this either. Just…let me have some time…to figure it out. _

Days passed and much like the previous ones, neither boy said much of anything to each other. However, they would exchange a friendly greeting now and then if they happened to cross paths. It wasn't much of an improvement but it was still an improvement. They kept the usual routines; they still sat with their other comrades in the cafeteria; they acted like things were normal, but this was very far from reality.

Lavi had begun to spend more and more time on his own in his room. He hated the silence. It felt like he had really lost his friend and depression was slowly creeping in. _What's wrong with you Allen? _He thought as he sat lazily on the floor. _How can you be this upset with me? Is there something else? There has to be? I just-I just. Damn it! _The read head swung his arm up and, clenching his fingers into a tight fist, hit the wall behind him. He let his arm drop back down to his side. He could feel his teeth clamp together as he tried desperately to choke back any tears that might attempt to fall. Lavi closed his eyes as if that would trap them from leaving, only to realize one had already escaped down his cheek. _To loose you completely, over something so stupid. So stupid. Are you that afraid of just a kiss? I didn't mean to- I didn't think yo_u'd- _If I knew it would be like this I might have- I just want my friend back. Ruined it? You can't be serious Allen? Tell me you didn't mean that… _He opened his eyes and stared at the floor for a few minutes, letting himself stay lost in his emotions. It was then that he noticed something laying on the floor in the corner of his eye. It had likely fallen off of his dresser when he side-punched the wall. The red-head leaned over to see what it was. He recognized the item immediately. _Really? I forgot I still had this. _It was the Ace of spades. The one he had picked up that night with Leenalee. To think back on that time almost brought on more unwanted tears. _I really thought I might never see you again. What am I doing? This is a horrible state for me to be in. Aren't I supposed to be a bookman? How many taboos have I broken now? Man… _The red head stood up and placed the card in his poket. He decided it was time to go for a walk. Staying cooped in his room would only drive him to insanity. Lavi wiped the remnants of his tears and walked out into the hallway. He had barely gotten out the door and there was Allen walking in his direction. _Shit. _The Jr. Bookman promptly turned around to walk the other way. _To run into you when I'm like this…it's too hard to hide it right now._

Allen tilted his head slightly, noticing Lavi abruptly turn away. _Lavi… are we really going to go back to that? I thought I'd do what I could to be nice but if you don't…want me to? _It wasn't long before he had caught up with the red head's pace. He decided he'd be friendly, despite the circumstances. "Hi Lavi." he greeted with a smile.

There was a slight silence before he managed a reply. "Uh…hi." Lavi did all he could to look everywhere but at Allen. _You have horrible timing you know that?_

Allen gave his friend a concerned look. "Oi, are yo-"

However, the boy was abruptly interrupted as he felt something shove him sideways into Lavi, and the visually distracted red head had next to no time to respond as Allen careened into his side. By the time they had realized what happened, they found themselves to have been pushed into an empty room. "O-oi, what the hell?" Lavi placed a hand on the door knob to open it but it was locked. "We're locked in?"

Allen looked around at the room and then at Lavi, still a bit dazed at the situation. He shook his head as he caught the last words his friend had spoken. "Locked in? Seriously?"

"Looks like it."

"But how…?"

It was then that the voice of Leenalee came from the other side. "I don't know what it is going on between you two but it's been over a week and I refuse to watch this! I'm not letting you out until you're friends again."

"What?" Lavi questioned, quite surprised to hear Leenalee's voice as the culprit. "Oi Leenalee! We told you we're fine. Seriously. Open the door! How do you expect to know when we've worked things out anyway?"

"I'll be back in 24 hours. You have until then." she replied from the other side.

"Ano…Leenalee…" Allen called. "Is this really necessary? Really, we're fine."

"No. Stop lying. You aren't fine! I know you aren't. I'm not stupid you know. Everyone can see it. I've just decided to do something about it!"

Allen let out a sigh, acknowledging the girls stubborn nature.

"Leenalee! Don't make me break the door down!" Lavi yelled, reaching for his hammer. Much to his surprise, it was no longer there. "What? Where did…? How?"

"Sorry Lavi. Nii-san would be terribly upset if he had to put more money into repairs."

"What? Leenalee!" Lavi turned to Allen. "Oi, Allen, why don't you break it?"

"If Allen breaks it he pays for it." With that, Leenalee's voice faded into the distance.

"Ano…I have enough debt." Allen replied.

"Still?"

"You have no idea."

Lavi pounded his fists on the door screaming for Leenalee to come back. "Leenalee! Leenalee! Come back here! Leenaleeeeeeeee~!" The red head soon gave up and let out an annoyed sighed. "Seriously. What's that girl thinking?"

"She's probably thinking something like she wants her friends to get along again. She's just concerned for us Lavi. I…didn't expect something like this though." Allen turned around and examined the room they were now trapped in. It appeared to be something like a mini library. The walls were lined with books on ceiling high shelves. He walked over to the furthest wall and ran his fingers along a few of the spines.

Lavi turned around as well and leaned against the door. "Stuck in a room with you again." he stated plainly.

Allen froze and slowly turned back around to face his friend, giving him that I-know-what-you're-thinking glare. "Oi, you stay over there."

"Eh? Allen! That's not what I was thinking!" the red head yelled defensively.

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously." Lavi protested, looking off to the side.

Allen sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. This would be a long day if Leenalee wasn't coming back till evening. He leaned back against the bookshelf and studied his red haired companion who seemed to have already drifted into his own thoughts. The silence was defining. He watched his friend run a hand through his hair. Not once did he so much as glance at Allen. _He looks stressed. It's my fault isn't it? I'm sorry. _He observed his friends profile and posture. The boys fingers slowly curled into fists. _Why do I feel so nervous? Am I afraid of loosing a friend here or is it that I really do like him. Well…it's not like he's not atrrac…tive… what is this? Did that kiss play with my mind that much or do I actually- this sucks. _Allen continued to study the red head in front of him, eying up his features. _Is this why I always loved when you were around? I miss seeing you cheerful and happy. I miss you as a friend. Maybe I might…want more then that after all. How did you figure it out Lavi? _

Lavi leaned sideways against the door. _Now what? You can't avoid me, but you still won't talk to me will you? Why can't you talk to me Allen? Say something damn it! Anything. Just say…something!_ Letting anger take over, the Jr. Bookman threw his leg forward and kicked the shelf in front of him with as much force as he could. He channeled all of his frustrations into his muscles as his boot slammed into the wood and hard covered books, knocking a good quarter of the shelf's contents onto the floor.

Allen jumped back a little at the unexpected event. "Lavi…" he muttered softly. _It's bothering him more then I thought it was isn't it? How much pain are you in Lavi? _"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. His voice was somber and sympathetic.

The red head turned until he was facing the door, his back to Allen. He bowed his head slightly letting his forehead rest against the surface. "Yeah. I'm fucking fantastic Allen, thanks for asking. Does it look like I'm okay to you?" Lavi's voice was unusually dark and sarcastic. He couldn't hide his emotions anymore, no matter how hard he tried. The thought of having to endure this silence for the rest of the day only brought on more frustrations. It was one thing to have the freedom of leaving the situation but to be trapped with the one person he actually hadn't wanted to see today was more then he could take. He felt like he was sitting in a cage, just waiting for something to collapse the walls and crush him, like the old magician's trick of making a bird disappear.

"Lavi…I'm…sorry." Allen replied, not used to seeing his friend in a state like this.

"Yeah well screw you." Lavi forced the words out before he again felt his teeth clamp together as more tears threatened to rise into his eyes. His voice had nearly cracked.

"Lavi…"

"If you won't let me apologize then neither can you." The red head's shoulders began to shake slightly as his muscles tensed. _Stop it. Stop it. God. I've never felt so many negative emotions at once. I don't want you to see me like this Allen. _

The boy just watched for a few minutes, not sure what he should do. _Is he…crying? _Allen questioned to himself. _As sad as it is to see him like this I…can't stop staring. I'm starting to think it'd be nice if I could just hold him and forget all of this. Alright…Lavi…you win. I like you. But how do I say it to you now? _He stood up and slowly approached his friend. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Allen smiled at Lavi. "Oi, I'm sorry. Lets go back okay? This is stupid and I've been cruel to you haven't I? Lets be friends again, okay?"

Lavi turned his head to glance at Allen. A light blush fell on his cheeks as he looked at his friend. It seemed like forever since Allen had showed him that smile of his with such sincerity. "Allen…"

Just then, the doorknob began to rattle. Someone was trying to get in. Both boys backed up a bit.

"Someone's there." Allen stated.

"Moyashi?" It was Kanda.

"My name is Allen!" The boy shouted through the door.

"Yuu! Man am I glad you're here!" Lavi exclaimed. "Open the door will ya."

"You're locked in?" Kanda asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Would you let us out already."

"I thought it was locked from the inside."

"Huh? You mean you can't open it either?

"No. It's locked dumb ass."

"It's locked from both sides?" Allen questioned. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently" Lavi replied.

"Who would make a door like that?"

"God knows."

"How irritating." Kanda mumbled from the other side. There was a few seconds of silence before the all too familiar Mugen came crashing through the door.

Allen and Lavi jumped, barely escaping the swords blade as the door fell in pieces before them. "Oi, Yuu…some warning would've been nice." Lavi scolded.

"I didn't do it for you." Kanda replied simply as he entered the room and grabbed a book from one of the shelves. "Tiedoll asked me to get something, that's all. And stop calling me by my first name!"

"Right. Well…thanks for that…" Lavi replied as Kanda left the room, leaving him alone with Allen once again.

Allen waited a few minutes before speaking. _If I don't say it now, I never will. I lied. There is no going back. It either goes forward or we both loose a friend. _"Ano…Lavi…" he began, only to be interrupted.

"Well looks like we aren't stuck in here all day after all."

"Lavi…"

"It's okay Allen." Lavi replied with smile, though he was still hurting. "I understand if you aren't interested. I just don't want to loose my friend because I did something stupid." He was happy to hear Allen's honest apology. It was unfortunate and still painful to not have his feelings returned but he would get over it so long as they remained friends.

"No. I. Well that's fine and all but…"

"I'm sorry I acted like that. We're okay now right?"

"Ano…" _Okay? Yeah right. You were just crying back there don't tell me you're suddenly fine._

Lavi turned to walk away. "I'll see you later Allen."

"Lavi, wait…"

"Don't worry about me Allen. I'll be fine. Really."

"I. No. That's not what I…"

Lavi ignored Allen's incoherent stuttering and continued walking.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted, grabbing his hand to stop him. "Wait please." Allen's heart raced. This was still a bit awkward for him. He tried desperately to speak the words on his tongue but his lips refused to move.

Lavi turned and stared blankly at Allen, who was still holding onto his hand. "Seriously, Allen, what is it?"

"I-I just…" It was no good. He still couldn't say it. _I can't let him walk away. _

"Look. I told you. I'll be fine. If that's the way it is then it can't be helped. I'll get-"

"Lavi! Please stop speaking over me." Allen was slowly becoming frustrated. _Why can't I just say it? Just say it. Just tell him already. _

"Huh?" Lavi gave Allen a confused look. "Then say what you wanna say already. Geez…I've never heard someone stutter so much." the red head waited for a response, still confused and very curios as to why Allen still hadn't let go of his hand. Not that he minded.

"Lavi…"

"Yeah…"

A small grin appeared on the boys face. "Just…stop talking…" Allen pulled Lavi's arm, forcing him to fall forward. He grabbed the back of his neck with his free hand and gently pressed his lips to Lavi's.

The red haired boy widened his eyes in complete and udder shock. For a short moment, he thought he might actually have a heart attack. _Is this? This…isn't a dream? This is…Allen is kissing me right now…and I'm not hallucinating?_

Allen pulled away and looked curiously at Lavi. "What's wrong?"

"Allen…you…"

"Ehemn." came the sound of someone behind them.

Both boys jumped away from each other, very surprised to see Kanda standing in the doorway.

"Y-Yuu…how long have you been standing there?" Lavi asked awkwardly.

"Long enough." He replied, stepping into the room. He had come to bring back the book he had taken earlier.

Allen merely looked away, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Ano…Kanda…"

"I don't wanna know." he replied as he returned the book to it's place and left the room.

Lavi let out a sigh and turned to Allen. "Well that was awkward…"

"Yeah…no kidding."

"So…Allen…" Lavi began, a wide grin slowly creeping across his face.

"Yes?"

The red head moved in closer. "That really happened right? I wasn't dreaming?"

"Huh?" Allen blinked innocently at Lavi. "Ano…well…I didn't know how to say it so I just…"

Lavi laughed lightly, now grinning proudly at the boy.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Allen needs a hug~!"

"Eh?"

The red head wrapped his arms tightly around Allen, still smiling that child-like smile of his.

"Lavi…" Allen replied as if it were a complaint.

Loosening his grip, he stared into the boys pale colored eyes. He leaned his head forward and touched his forehead to Allen's. "Oi. You've had me going insane these past few days you know?"

Allen smiled back at Lavi. "I know. I'm sorry. I just needed to figure out how I felt. I apologize for keeping you waiting so long."

"Oh? Is that what avoiding me was about? You should've just said so Allen. Geez don't scare me like that."

"I said I was sorry."

"Well you owe me something to make up for that then you jerk." Lavi replied jokingly, turning his smile into a playful pout.

"O-oh? And what did you have in mind?" he asked wearily. He couldn't deny it though- Lavi's face looked as adorable as a puppy begging to be taken for a walk.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Oh, is that all?"

"Is that a yes?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Are you going to listen and wait patiently for me to answer you or are you going to go ahead and do whatever the hell you feel like?"

Lavi let out a small laugh. "Okay. I'm listening."

Allen paused for a few minutes, as if he was purposely teasing Lavi while he waited for his response. "Yes, you can kiss me Lavi." he answered finally.

Lavi's pout turned to a content smile. He lifted a hand and lightly caressed the base of Allen's cheek with the back of his fingers. Letting his hand spread out, his fingers slid behind the boys ear, gently gripping his jaw line as he tilted Allen's head upward slightly. The red head closed his eyes and leaned forward into Allen's lips as he waited for that familiar feeling he had been longing for all this time. His heart immediately filled with passion, relief, and complete joy as their lips connected. Everything he remembered from the last time came back to him, consuming his senses. This time, however, was different. It was better. This was real, there would be no regrets, it wasn't something he desired but couldn't have, it was mutual and he couldn't have been happier. He felt Allen's hand grip the back of his hair gently as the boy pressed his lips harder against Lavi's, both accepting and returning his kiss. The red head pulled himself away and began to lightly kiss the boy's neck, trailing his kisses down to Allen's collar bone. He lifted his head back up a bit until his lips lightly grazed Allen's ear. His free hand now hovered at the boy's hip. "Allen…?" he whispered softly.

"Yes Lavi?" Allen replied. The boy stood with his head tilted slightly, letting the red head fulfill his satisfaction. He felt relieved to have realized his feelings now. Having Lavi this close to him gave the boy a sense of comfort and relaxation.

"Can I…" he began, pausing to try and find the right words to properly ask what he wanted.

"ALLEN!" suddenly came the voice of Link from the doorway.

Lavi let his head drop forward over the boy's shoulder, both disappointed and annoyed. "Interrupted again…" he mumbled.

Allen jolted upright at the voice yelling his name. He gently pushed Lavi off of him and looked away from the blond haired inspector. "Ano…Link…have you been there long?" he asked nervously.

Link faced the boy with a serious expression. "I am going to choose to pretend I didn't see anything, though I am thoroughly disturbed."

"Ano…"

"You are trying my patience. I am very close to reporting you for running off."

Allen turned his head back to look at Link. "Didn't Leenalee tell you I was here?"

"No…" he replied curiously.

"She's the one who locked us in here. Then…Kanda…broke the door…" he replied, pointing to the rubble at the entrance.

"Why would Leenalee lock you in a room together?"

"Long story." both boys replied.

Lavi now sat on the floor, his chin resting on his hand as his elbow sat on top of his leg. His other hand lay lazily in his lap. His face bore an expression of slight disappointment. However, he was actually quite pleased. Allen had returned his feelings and not even Link's interference could ruin the newly blossomed relationship. It would indeed be a difficult journey for the two of them. It's not like they could openly tell anyone and those in the order seemed to have that annoying habit of just showing up. Though, Lavi feared the most for his own life if the news ever happened to reach Bookman's ears.

"Oi, Link. Isn't it you're job to supervise me?" Allen questioned. "You should pay more attention, it's not like I'm doing this on purpose you know." The boy smiled, hoping that Link would be a bit considerate about the matter.

Lavi stared at Allen's oh so common innocent expression. Yes, this would be a difficult journey. They would find a way to make it work though, somehow. _God, you're adorable. _

_

* * *

_Authors notes:

_Awwww~ lol. Thus ends my adorable little fic. Some of you may be disappointed that they never surpassed kissing, but I'm trying to be realistic. I mean, to get that kind of privacy would be ridiculous with Link around, and if Allen keeps sneaking away he's gunna get himself in quite the heap of trouble haha. I completed my goal, which was to tell how I think a relationship could develop between the two. I've also determined that if I drag a fic out too long I'm bound to loose interest and that would be disappointing to both me and you as the readers._

_I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've truly impressed myself with how this turned out. It's been a long time since I've attempted to write a story- of any kind. I think this is also the first story I've actually finished and followed through on._

_Again I thank everyone who has and will in the future read/favorite/alert/review this. You guys are awesome~! _

_Special thanks goes out to ma lil' fanfic sis Runi-chan who, despite multiple disturbed protests, read this anyway. I also need to give her credit for using a line she said in chapter 3. While we were watching D. Gray-Man awhile back, the first time Lavi enters with his hair down she replied. "He looks better with his hair down." - which is one of the random thoughts Allen had amidst his confuzled emotions. haha. Thx Runi~! You know I luv ya. And yes...I know...I've officially defiled your "innocence." - again. XD_

_Comments are welcome as always~! I love comments. Spam me with reviews. lol j/k..._

_kind of. XP_


End file.
